This disclosure relates generally to a near-eye display (NED), and in particular, to scanning displays with super-resolution for NEDs.
Conventional displays are typically a two dimensional (2D) grid of emitters. In conventional 2D displays, the resolution is effectively the size (diameter) of the source ‘emitter’—which would be scaled by the focal length into angular space for a projector display or NED configuration. However, a grid arrangement of emitters does not always provide optimal resolution.